Enquanto a água do banho esfria
by Regine Manzato
Summary: É guerra! Huddy vs. Hilson, todas saem vencendo! D Missing scene 4x13


Esta fic foi escrita como resposta à guerra Huddy vs. Hilson, das duas comunidades do orkut e da comunidae House-Br no Livejournal.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Enquanto a água do banho esfria.**

Ele estava jogado no sofá, só de cueca e camiseta. A garrafa de Bourbon jazia no chão, destampada e vazia, ao lado do pote também vazio de Vicodin.

A casa girava, provavelmente por causa da quantidade de Bourbon que ele havia tomado, a cabeça latejava, o estômago mandava o recado de que a pizza do jantar seria devolvida e a perna doía. Ardia. Queimava. Latejava. Ele pegou a bengala e tentou andar pela sala, para distrair a mente da dor.

_Bad choice._ Com todo aquele whisk e vicodin na cabeça, antes dele terminar a primeira volta ao redor do sofá, a perna cedeu à toda aquela dor e ele caiu. Como levantar estava difícil, ele levantou a mão e pegou o telefone. Apertou o _redial, _mesmo sem lembrar exatamente para quem ele havia ligado da última vez.

_Atende, atende, atende, atende..._

- Alô? - uma voz feminina respondeu sonolenta.

- Cu... Cuddy, não des-desliga, por favor.

- House, são... - ela olhou no relógio - três e meia da manhã, você sabia que eu estava dormin...

- Eu p-preciso de ajuda, Lees. - Ele a cortou, sua respiração pesada do outro lado da linha, e o aparelho caiu da mão dele quando ele grunhiu de dor e esfregou a coxa.

Cuddy pulou da cama. House nunca a chamava de Lees, a não ser que fosse algo realmente grave. Há anos eles haviam concordado em esquecer que um dia já foram Greg e Lees. Alguma coisa realmente grave estava acontecendo. A respiração pesada, o fato dele ter ligado só pra dizer que precisava de ajuda, a maneira como ele a chamou de Lees.

Ela pegou a primeira roupa que viu em sua frente, amarrou o cabelo revoltoso e correu para pegar a chave do carro.

Em dez minutos ela estava na casa dele. Em um dia normal ela levaria vinte minutos para percorrer aquele caminho. Ela tocou a campainha.

Nada.

Tocou novamente.

Nada.

- HOUSE! - Ela gritou, já esmurrando a porta. - ABRE A PORTA, HOUSE.

- Eu... não... consigo. P-pega a chave... reserva. - Ele tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu pouco acima de um sussurro.

Cuddy já estava procurando a chave reserva quando ouviu a frase dele. Ela abriu a porta com pressa, para encontrá-lo caído no chão, esfregando a coxa, as lágrimas caindo livremente, como uma criança que cai da bicicleta pela primeira vez.

Ela jogou a bolsa no sofá e ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- O que aconteceu, Greg? - Ela perguntou, enquanto colocava a cabeça dele no colo dela.

- Dói.

- Como você caiu?

- Eu acho que foi por causa do Bourbon que eu tomei. - Ele falava roucamente, como se tentasse assim, economizar forças.

Ela olhou ao redor dela, e viu a garrafa vazia. E o pote de vicodin.

- Como você não está dopado? Você bebeu a garrafa toda agora? E quantos comprimidos você tomou?

- Vários. Eu... eu estava vendo tv, comendo, e começou a doer.

- Vários quantos, Greg?

- Uns seis.

- E você estava tomando whisk? Você vai acabar com o seu fígado desse jeito.

- EU TOMEI PORQUE A DROGA DA MINHA PERNA ESTÁ DOENDO. E QUANDO EU DURMO, EU NÃO SINTO DOR! - Ele tirou a cabeça do colo dela. - Vai embora. Eu não preciso de você.

- Você está com dor, House. Você não consegue nem levantar do chão. Você está bêbado, dopado, me ligou no meio da noite pedindo ajuda. Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você aqui, sozinho, só porque você não sabe ser educado comigo não significa que eu não vou ser com você. - Ela levantou do chão, e ofereceu a mão para ele. - Vem, eu te ajudo a levantar.

- Você não vai conseguir me levantar, eu sou mais alto, mais pesado e mais forte que você.

- Você quer calar essa sua boca e segurar a minha mão? - Ela estava começando a se irritar com a infantilidade dele.

Ele agarrou a mão dela, e, espantado com a agilidade dela, observou enquanto rapidamente, ela o levantou do chão. Ele se apoiou na bengala, e ela passou o braço esquerdo dele sobre o ombro dela. Vagarosamente, ela o guiou até o banheiro dele, onde ela o colocou sentado no vaso.

- Eu te ligo pedindo ajuda, e você me coloca sentado na privada?

- Eu vou me repetir. Você está bêbado, dopado e me ligou no meio da noite para te ajudar. Apesar de você dizer que eu sou uma administradora, você deve se lembrar que eu AINDA sou uma médica. Então... - Ela abriu o chuveiro, e o ajustou para bem quente. - cala a boca, tira a roupa e entra na banheira. - Ela o deixou sozinho no banheiro, sem saber o que responder para ela.

- Quer saber porque eu fiquei assim? - Ele a olhou maliciosamente.

- Porquê?

- Por causa daquela punição idiota que você fez eu e a Chata Ambiciosa cumprir trocando lençóis sujos dos pacientes.

- Ninguém mandou vocês desrespeitarem as regras do contrato maluco que vocês fizeram por causa do Wilson. Eu apenas estava cumprindo a cláusula das punições.

- Tudo isso porque o Wilson é um frouxo que não sabe se impor sobre ela. Depois ele reclama quando eu falo que ele é que é a mulher da relação.

- Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse saído com ele NA HORA DO EXPEDIENTE para jogar boliche. EU acho que e por causa disso, na verdade, que a sua perna está doendo assim. Agora tira a roupa e entra na banheira.

Ela foi até o quarto dele, e procurou por roupas limpas para ele. Pegou um pijama completo e cueca e voltou ao banheiro.

Ele estava na mesma posição que ela o deixara. - Você ainda não entrou na banheira? Aqui está sua roupa. Tome um banho bem quente, vai melhorar.

Ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la. - Me ajuda, Lees. Eu não consigo levantar. - Os olhos dele mostravam que ele não estava mesmo bem, e ela suspirou.

- Okay. - Ela se aproximou dele, e colocou as mãos nos lados da camiseta dele e puxou, vagarosamente, para que ele pudesse levantar os braços, e tirou a camiseta da cabeça dele. _Ignore o fato dele estar semi nu tão próximo, Lisa. Ignore._

Ela lhe estendeu a mão, e ele a pegou e ao levantar, ela o segurou pela cintura.  
Sendo mais baixa que ele, o braço dele ficou sobre a cabeça dela, enquanto ela agarrava os lado da cueca dele e a abaixava, até os pés dele.

- Admita. - ele falou.

- O quê? - Ela sabia o que estava a caminho, mas preferiu se fazer de desentendida.

- Você adora me deixar nu. - Ele olhou nos olhos dela e deu um meio sorriso.

- Você está bêbado. Entra na banheira. - Ela não admitiu. _Nem negou._

Ela o ajudou a sentar na borda e guiou a perna dele para dentro, e ele deslizou na banheira.

- Eu vou fazer um café e alguma coisa para você comer.

- Não precisa, Cuddy. Por favor, fique comigo. Eu... não... deixa pra lá. - Ele fechou a cara e esfregou o sabonete no ombro.

Ela saiu do banheiro, foi na cozinha, colocou o café para passar e sentou. Aquilo não estava certo. House não estava bem. Ninguém bebe tanto só por causa da dor na perna. A pessoa só bebe desse jeito para se afogar na própria solidão. Ela mesma se bebesse álcool já teria, em algum momento, esvaziado uma garrafa de vinho.

Ela respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão.

Ele se esfregava a esmo, pensando porque tinha ligado para ela. Talvez porque Wilson, o salvador da pátria, estava ocupado com a Chata Ambiciosa.

Ela entrou no banheiro. Ele a olhou.

- Eu ainda não terminei, mamãe.

- Cala a boca. - Ela começou a abrir a blusa que estava vestindo. - E nem pense fazer qualquer comentário sobre isso. – Lentamente, ela foi abrindo botão por botão, tão vagarosamente que chegava a doer. Ela colocou a blusa sobre o vaso, e lhe deu um sorriso. Ele nem piscava. Ela abriu o zíper da calça lentamente, virou-sede costas para ele e deixou a calça escorrer pelo comprimento de suas pernas.

_Okay parece que finalmente o Bourbon e todos aqueles comprimidos estavam fazendo efeito. _Ali estava ele, assistindo Lisa Cuddy fazer um streaptease para ele.

Ela caminhou lentamente para a banheira, e sem mais palavras, deslizou lenta e languidamente, se encaixando entre as costas dele e a banheira. Ela pegou a esponja, molhou na água morna e pegou o sabonete das mãos dele, esfregou a esponja nos ombros dele, em toda a extensão das costas, na parte de trás do pescoço, massageando os músculos rígidos das costas e dos ombros.

House encostou-se no peito dela, sentindo o calor que emanava dela e relaxando sob o toque suave dela. Ele descansou a cabeça no ombro dela, de olhos fechados, enquanto ela passava a esponja pelo peito forte dele, delineando cada músculo torneado, enquanto depositava leves beijos no rosto e pescoços dele.

- Lees... – Ele gemeu de prazer.

- Shhh... – Ela levantou, e passou para frente dele, sentando de frente para ele, entre as pernas, tomando o cuidado de não encostar na perna machucada.

Sob a água, ela começou a massagear a perna, com os polegares, depois a palma da mão, subindo e descendo, forte e vagarosamente. Ela sabia que ele não gostava de mostrar para ninguém a perna, ela sabia que pouquíssimas pessoas podiam massagear a perna dele. De fato, somente a enfermeira Ingrid havia tocado na perna dele para massageá-lo quando Foreman fora contaminado pelo policial. Ela sabia do medo dele. Do sofrimento, da vergonha. Ela sentia uma certa culpa também, por mais que ele jamais houvesse tocado nesse assunto. Ela percebeu que ele estava completamente relaxado, quando sem querer, sua mão bateu em algo duro dentro da água. Algo que segundo atrás não estava daquele jeito.

- Greg.

- Não me culpe. Você faz um streaptease pra mim, me massageia o corpo todo, faz minha dor diminuir e está sentada de frente pra mim, seminua, com as pernas enroscadas nas minhas. O que você achou que iria acontecer? Se eu estou assim, é inteiramente sua culpa.

- Eu já mandei você calar a boca hoje? – Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou. Sua língua passeava pelos lábios dele, sentindo o gosto dele, e sem pensar duas vezes, ele abriu a boca, aceitando a língua dela, provando o sabor dela, _relembrando_ o gosto dela.

Suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo corpo do outro, massageando, acariciando, desbravando.

Ela o beijava com paixão, com ânsia, desejo. E ele correspondia da mesma maneira.

Ele passou as mãos pelo traseiro suave dela, e a trouxe para mais perto dele.

- Tira essa calcinha. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto beijava a conexão entre o ombro e o pescoço dela.

As mãos dela deslizaram sob a água e logo a calcinha bege dela voava banheira afora.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, e ele a encaixou sob ele.

Logo, a água da banheira esfriaria.

Não que eles se importassem. Era só ela o ajudar a andar até o quarto.

* * *

**By Regine Manzato - 2008**

* * *


End file.
